


Ты не всегда можешь получить то, что хочешь

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, wanting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джониспытывает желание. Он всегда его испытывал, но теперь, когда снова живёт с Шерлоком, всё, что он может сделать − это его сдерживать. И Шерлок ему в этом не помогает...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Ты не всегда можешь получить то, что хочешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Can't Always Get What You Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223274) by [hubblegleeflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubblegleeflower/pseuds/hubblegleeflower). 



Это выходило из-под контроля. Хор, пение, слова, мечущиеся под черепной коробкой. Джон так долго не обращал на них внимания, а теперь словно прорвало плотину. Джон вернулся, думая, что хуже, чем раньше, не будет, но теперь оно снова появилось, и шепот превратился в крик.

 _Желание_.

Чистое желание, всегда. Конечно, оно было всегда, но ему удавалось его подавить. Вроде как отодвинуть его на задний план, и оставить там. Теперь всё было кончено. Теперь он едва сдерживался, чтобы не прокричать о нём вслух в тишине. Он едва мог расслышать собственные мысли.

 _Я хочу тебя, я хочу тебя, я хочу тебя, хочу, хочу, хочу, хочу_ , вдох за выдохом, предательское маленькое слово, всегда лишь за мгновение от того, чтобы быть произнесённым, всегда, за исключением тех ужасных моментов, когда оно вытеснялось ещё более предательским словом из пяти букв, произнесение которого было бы ещё более гибельным и которое было бы безжалостно подавлено даже в дикой и беззаконной стране его собственного мятежного ума.

Джон _испытывал желание_. Он хотел целовать Шерлока вечно, прикасаться к его губам, к чувствительной влажной коже, ощущать языком его губы. Ему хотелось провести губами по губам Шерлока, вдохнуть его запах, почувствовать его дыхание. Он хотел своими руками почувствовать, как кожа на подбородке Шерлока отличается от более тонкой кожи на шее, и как завитки на затылке могут стать влажными под его пальцами, когда их поцелуи станут жаркими.

Он хотел всего, что мог принести жар.

Боже, это желание должно было свести его с ума, желание, которое занимало всё его сознание, поэтому всё, что он мог сделать − это сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица и выполнять простейшие из повседневных задач и рутинных дел на фоне звенящего шума _желания, желания, желания_.

И Шерлок ему не помогал.

***

− Я хочу, Джон... − раздался низкий голос позади него.

 _Я тоже хочу тебя_. Джон напрягся, чуть не заговорил, но тут же себя обругал. _Не делай этого, Ватсон_. Это случалось уже столько раз, что ему следовало бы перестать реагировать. Постаравшись придать голосу нейтральный тон, он спросил: − Что?

 _Подожди_... − Я хочу, чтобы ты перезвонил Лестрейду. − И действительно, Шерлок стоял в гостиной, выжидающе протягивая Джону телефон.

Что же, он знал это. Но когда он вздохнул, Шерлок неверно истолковал его раздражение. − Ну? − Он взмахнул рукой с телефоном. − Если я сам это сделаю, он поймёт, что на самом деле у меня нет ларингита, и заставит меня разговаривать. Утомительно. Перезвони ему и скажи, что это был художник. Тот, который создал роспись.

− Он спросит, откуда ты знаешь. − Джон так и не потянулся за телефоном.

− Вряд ли. Он не будет ждать, что _ты_ сможешь объяснить.

Ещё один вздох. − Я не знаю, почему ты потрудился ему солгать. Обычно, когда ты не хочешь что-то делать, ты просто говоришь «нет» и уходишь.

− Верно, и этот метод гораздо эффективнее. Но ты всегда хочешь, чтобы я совершенствовал свои навыки межличностного общения.

− Ты лжёшь, потому что хочешь улучшить свои навыки межличностного общения?

− Я заметил, что ложь является главным двигателем социальной гармонии, и чем она очевидней, тем лучше. Так что, да. − Он нетерпеливо потряс телефоном, и на этот раз Джон сдался. Не было ни единого шанса, что он этого не сделает.

***

В другой раз, громким голосом, из кухни: − Джон. Джон! Я хочу...

 _Может быть, на этот раз_... Дерьмо. Глупый. _Чёрт возьми, Ватсон, не реагируй_. Но потом он поднял голову ( _Яхочутебя_ ), и если бы Шерлок мог это почувствовать, он мог бы это и увидеть. _Чёрт_. − И что теперь?

− Я хочу, чтобы ты подержал эти щипцы − _осторожно_ , они горячие.

− _Боже_ , Шерлок!

− А для чего, по-твоему, нужны щипцы?

Джон осторожно налил жидкость, как было велено. Он начинал подозревать, что Шерлок делает это нарочно.

***

И ещё нельзя не вспомнить сказанное шепотом, в его _реальной постели_. − Джон, я хочу...

Он _спал_ , чёрт возьми, в своей _собственной постели_ , и ему потребовалось время, чтобы полностью проснуться. Потом он даже не был уверен, действительно ли произнёс хриплое «да», которое прозвучало у него внутри и сотрясло его кости.

На всякий случай, он заговорил ещё более раздражённо, чем обычно. − Чего ты _хочешь_?

− Я хочу, чтобы ты очень, очень тихо подошёл к окну и сказал мне, что женщина с пером на шляпе всё ещё находится за дверью квартиры напротив.

− Почему, чёрт возьми, ты не можешь сделать это сам?

− Что, и пусть она заметит меня у окна _твоей спальни_? Что она подумает, Джон? Люди, конечно, будут говорить.

Джон застонал, но это было то, что в 3:23 утра сошло бы за логику. Он послушно встал и подошёл к окну. Там никого не было.

Теперь Джон был уверен, что Шерлок делает это нарочно.

***

Но с _какой_ целью? Что он может получить от такого рода _поддразнивания_? Насмешка, по крайней мере намеренная насмешка, направленная на то, чтобы причинить боль, была совсем не в стиле Шерлока. Его обломы обычно были непреднамеренными.

И в любом случае, чтобы это было хоть как-то преднамеренно, Шерлок должен был _знать_. И несмотря на всю свою сообразительность, на все свои проницательные наблюдения, на всё то, что остаётся невероятным, Джон по-прежнему был уверен, что Шерлок никак не мог сделать... этого.

Что Джона влекло к нему, это точно. Это было... возможно, желание. Они так долго обходили этот конкретный вопрос и так много повторяли про свою дружбу. А теперь, когда они снова жили вместе, казалось немыслимым, чтобы самый наблюдательный человек в Лондоне даже не подозревал об этом.

Но _желание_ , само слово _«хочу»_ , хором звучавшее в его сознании каждый миг, проведённый с Шерлоком − неужели тот не догадывался об этом? Ведь оно было там, под каждым словом, которое он говорил Шерлоку, стучало под черепом, таилось рядом с его голосовыми связками, готовое перехватить каждый вдох и заставить его произнести то, что пело в голове, постоянно, беспрерывно − это было так невероятно. Откуда он мог знать?

А потом Шерлок использовал это самое слово, чтобы позвать его, произнести отчаянно нужные слова так, чтобы они напомнили Джону (как будто он когда-нибудь мог забыть) обо всём, чего он жаждал и не мог иметь... он ведь не мог догадаться, правда? Он не мог этого сделать.

И всё же каждый раз, когда Джон чувствовал, что настал _тот_ момент, когда действительно не будет конца фразы после _хочу_ , не будет никакого другого объекта желания, кроме самого Джона, и он готов был ответить, поддаться, согласиться... и тогда _реальная_ просьба будет, как удар в грудь.

Нет, Шерлок не мог сделать это специально. Он мог быть легкомысленным, да, но никогда не был сознательно жесток.

Несмотря ни на что, он сводил Джона с ума, и ему становилось всё труднее и труднее не реагировать.

***

Пока однажды он не прекратил свои попытки.

***

На этот раз слова прозвучали медленно. Если бы этого не произошло, возможно, Джон продолжил бы сопротивляться.

− Джон? − тихо, с другого конца стола, почти нерешительно. Опустив голову. А потом наступила пауза. _А вот и оно_. − Джон, я... я хочу... − последовала долгая пауза. Достаточно долгая, чтобы он мог подумать... _О Боже_... и снова... _О Боже_...

...и да, на этот раз _к чёрту всё это_ , а когда его мозг подумал об этом (прокричал это), с его губ сорвалось это:

− Я тоже хочу тебя.

Слова Джона были тверды, как всегда; он позаботился об этом, и его взгляд тоже не дрогнул, так что он увидел, как Шерлок ждёт конца фразы, понимает, что она не будет произнесена, и замирает − что, как ни странно, произошло само собой. Джон заметил, как эти длинные руки дёрнулись, а потом замерли. Он увидел также резкий (хотя и бесшумный) вдох и медлительность, с которой тот был сделан, так что Шерлок не издавал ни звука. Если бы Джон не следил за ним так пристально, то не заметил бы никакой реакции. Он узнал контроль, а также (как он думал) усилия, которых это стоило.

После паузы, которая была не слишком долгой, чтобы показаться неестественной, Шерлок, всё ещё не поднимая глаз, заговорил: − Ну? Что это было?

В _этом_ − в чувствах − Джон Ватсон был уверен, так что ему было легко продолжить. − Я же сказал тебе. Я тоже хочу тебя.

− Да. _Что_ именно ты хочешь? − в язвительном тоне Шерлока не хватало нескольких зубов. Сердце Джона _воспарило_.

− Три повторения? Правда? Это на тебя не похоже, Шерлок. Ты слышал меня. Я. Хочу. Тебя. Точка. Так что ты можешь перестать притворяться, что ты просто делал паузу, прежде чем закончить своё предложение, потому что это продолжалось достаточно долго, и почему я должен ждать, когда ты скажешь это, когда я думал об этом целую вечность? Так что если ты действительно хочешь меня, и у тебя нет для меня какой-то другой идиотской задачи, которую ты вполне способен выполнить сам, тогда, я не знаю, моргни дважды, и я подойду к тебе.

Он стал ждать. Пару секунд ничего особенного не происходило. Шерлок, всё ещё не поднимая головы, закрыл глаза и не открывал их. Его грудь поднялась и опустилась в два длинных вдоха. Однако на третьем вдохе Шерлок поднял голову.

Его глаза были широко раскрыты и полны эмоций. Его рот был открыт. ( _Его рот_ был _открыт_.) Он долго смотрел на Джона.

Он моргнул. Затем он поднял голову чуть повыше и снова моргнул.

 _Ну ладно_. Джон слегка кивнул, встал и обошёл вокруг стола.

Шерлок смотрел, как он приближается, и оказавшись рядом с ним, Джон встал рядом со стулом и занял своё место. Тот слегка отстранился, но только для того, чтобы посмотреть Джону в лицо. Волна _желания, желания, желания_ ударила по дамбе. Джон сдерживал его, но чувствовал, как появляются трещины − _полегче, Ватсон_.

Он встал рядом со стулом Шерлока у стола, посмотрел на него, чтобы убедиться, что тот не против, что это действительно _желание_ , а затем наклонился и поцеловал его.

Одна рука на спинке стула, другая на столе, наклоняется, целует. Разве это могло быть так просто?

Просто? Не было ничего простого в тех ощущениях, которые охватили его, когда он прижал их губы друг к другу. От них покалывало губы, пронизывало тело и ярко закручивалось в груди. Что-то мягко опустилось на середину его живота, он шумно выдохнул, не осознавая, что сдерживал дыхание.

О... _Желание_. Напряжение, как плотина постоянной бдительности, которое удерживало его до сих пор, больше не требовалось, и оно рассыпалось, растворилось, смылось.

Джон растаял, _растворился_ в поцелуе. Рот Шерлока открылся, и таяние продолжалось, контуры губ и языка Джона стали мягкими, почти жидкими, превращаясь в тепло их поцелуя. Жидким был и глубокий звук, который вырвался из горла Шерлока и проник в рот Джона и, встретившись с его собственным глубоким стоном, слился с ним.

О Боже, Джон _хотел_ этого. И здесь было всё, что он хотел, открываясь для него. _Рот_ Шерлока, скольжение по нему, вкус его голоса, сам его запах. Их кожа, осязаемая, влажная, тёплая. Джон провёл кончиком языка по складке губ Шерлока, нащупывая ту самую линию, где бархат превращался в шелк. _Мокрый_ шелк, скользкий. _Боже_.

Тем временем его пальцы (рука сама собой поднялась со спинки стула Шерлока) скользнули в локоны на шее Шерлока, и да, они были такими тёплыми, как он и надеялся, и становились влажными. Если он схватит их, если потянет, то кожа на горле натянется, и бархатно-шелковый рот откроется шире.

(Если бы он был из тех людей, которые способны на такое, или хотел этого.)

На мгновение всё его внимание было сосредоточено на том, чтобы _не хватать_ , _не хотеть_ , _держись, Ватсон_. Всё, что он делал, это _моргал_ и _замедлял движения_ , так что он не увидел, как Шерлок обнял его, умудрившись обхватить руками его талию, не заметил рук Шерлока на своих бёдрах. Тот потянул его на себя, выводя из равновесия, до того момента, пока он не оказался перед выбором либо упасть, либо перекинуть одну ногу через колени Шерлока.

На мгновение он растерялся, напрягся, извинение рванулось к губам, но руки Шерлока схватили его за задницу и потянули вверх, и смутное _прости_ затерялось в глубоком стоне, когда Шерлок к нему прижался.

 _О_... − Шерлок! − ахнул он и снова: − Шерлок! − потому что это было единственное слово, которое он смог произнести, не выдав себя полностью.

Потому что Джон потерялся, Джон _потерялся_. Это было не просто _желание_ , это было... _Боже_. Желание всегда было так велико, что было легко игнорировать это другое хитрое, подлое маленькое слово, крошечный росчерк, извивающийся сам по себе, невидимый, непрошеный, между строк. Но вот он здесь, поджидает в засаде.

Он был твёрд, и Шерлок был твёрд, и их члены оказались прижатыми друг к другу через одежду, и их рты открылись друг для друга. Руки и языки, сжатие и задыхающиеся дыхание, _желание_ и подавляющий поток чувств, из-за которого перехватывало горло в следующее мгновение, несмотря на долгую сдержанность.

И было уже слишком поздно, слишком поздно отступить, замереть, спрятать свои чувства за желанием, за любым контролем, который он мог удержать, потому что он не мог удержать никакого контроля вообще, с растопыренными пальцами Шерлока, хватающими его за задницу, с горячим и твёрдым членом Шерлока напротив его собственного, с открытым ртом Шерлока и его языком, ищущим. Не было никакого контроля и не было никакой возможности остановиться.

(Если бы Шерлок сказал «Нет», он мог бы остановиться, он мог бы сделать для Шерлока всё, что угодно, но не для того, чтобы спасти себя, а ради спасения Шерлока. Но Шерлок притягивал его ближе, а бёдра искали, толкали, дёргали, и его голос был мягким, как шелк, и он смотрел на Джона так, словно его единственное спасение находилось у него во рту и в теле.)

Джон _потерялся_. Единственный человек, которого он спасёт, если сейчас остановится − это он сам, а этого он не мог сделать.

И поскольку остановиться было невозможно, он наклонил плечи, чтобы ещё уверенней сесть на колени Шерлока, и обхватил ногами стул, используя его для толчков, толчков и _толчков_.

Он почти полностью потерял контроль над собой. − О боже, Шерлок, ты чувствуешь... − _Такхорошотакхорошотакхорошо_... − Чёрт, ты только что моргнул, скажи мне, что всё в порядке, скажи мне, что ты хочешь этого, скажи мне...

− Да, конечно, да... я хочу тебя, я хочу, я хочу... _Боже_ , Джон. − Долгий, сильный толчок, удержание, а затем ещё более сильный толчок. Оба мужчины застонали.

− Но, но, но... − Боже, Джон был близок к тому, чтобы кончить просто от движений на стуле. _Мы должны встать, мы должны раздеться, мы должны... может быть, поговорить..._ − Но... − он не мог _говорить_ , когда Шерлок сидел под ним, говоря _«да»_ , говоря _«хочу»_ , его рот был красным и влажным, его член, его член... Чёрт, этот человек был прекрасен.

− Но, что?.. − С видимым усилием бёдра Шерлока − хотя и дрожали от напряжения − замерли. − Но, что?.. Ты не... ты этого хочешь?

 _Господи, Ватсон, скажи что-нибудь. Он думает, что ты не... − Хочу._ − Желание охватило всё его тело, более мощное, чем когда-либо. − Шерлок, ты не... да. − Теперь он начал всерьёз толкаться бёдрами взад и вперёд, выгибая спину, чтобы прижать свою задницу к рукам Шерлока, а затем качаясь вперёд, чтобы прижать член к члену, выплёвывая слова сквозь вздохи и стоны. − Да... _ах_... я хочу этого. Я хочу этого. Всё это. _О Боже_. Я хочу _тебя_. Я хочу, я так долго хотел...

...и он подумал бы, что уже достаточно нафантазировал, но он не был _готов_ , он совсем не был готов к ощущению губ Шерлока на своём горле и к ощущению длинных пальцев, _раздвигающих его ягодицы_ , _ох_ , стон обдирал и царапал горло по пути из глубин живота, _ох_ , его ноги обвились вокруг стула, его руки обвились вокруг плеч, и всё его существо напряглось в объятиях, и он уронил голову на шею Шерлока, и зарылся лицом, _ох_... атласная кожа за ушами, _ох_ , жар его шеи, _запах_ его тела... он...

...и это оказалось всем, что было нужно, чтобы эти другие слова сорвались с губ: − Я хочу тебя, Шерлок, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, _чёрт_ , я не хотел этого говорить, но я хочу, боже, я хочу. − Последние слова прозвучали как рыдания, и он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы вернуть их обратно.

 _Ты уже сделал это, Ватсон_. Он застыл на месте, но не было никакой земной силы, которая могла бы оторвать его лицо от шеи Шерлока, потому что, если его собираются сбросить в одно мгновение, _терпеливо объяснив_ , что Шерлок был жестоко, безжалостно _добр_ к нему, он собирался воспользоваться этим временем и наполнить свои лёгкие Шерлоком, пока мог. Но вскоре его дыхание превратилось в судорожные вздохи, стало таким громким, что он не мог успокоиться.

Какое-то время он только задыхался, вздрагивал и слышал свой собственный пульс в ушах, прежде чем услышал низкий, успокаивающий голос, мурлыкающий- _мурлыкающий_? − в его волосы и почувствовал нежное поглаживание по спине большими руками.

− Всё в порядке, с тобой всё в порядке. _Дыши_ , Джон, давай, один глубокий вдох. Вот так. Теперь ещё один. Хорошо, всё хорошо. − Всё это время руки гладили его, а губы, когда дыхание Джона успокаивалось, целовали его в висок, волосы, плечо.

Однако как только Джон начал успокаиваться, унижение начало просачиваться сквозь него, и он снова застонал, теперь уже подавленный, и сделал движение, чтобы высвободиться из рук Шерлока, но тот крепко его держал.

− Нет, нет, не уходи. Пожалуйста, Джон. Ты только... ты только что пришёл. − Шерлок фыркнул от смеха, но в его голосе звучала мольба.

Под успокаивающими руками Шерлока и его умоляющим тоном Джон немного успокоился. Это было неловко, он уже был на полпути от того, чтобы слезать с коленей Шерлока, и очень тяжело. Он неловко пошевелился, щеки его пылали.

Шерлок тихо заговорил. − Всё, что захочешь, Джон. Я хочу... Я хочу всё это. Мы можем остановиться...

И вдруг Джон _смог_ оторвать своё лицо от плеча Шерлока, потому что... − О Боже, нет...

− Я... ох... Ну, хорошо. − Шерлок одарил его улыбкой, хрупкой, но искренней. − Но мы можем переместиться, если хочешь, на диван или в спальню?.. Всё, что захочешь.

− Я... э-э-э... − Джон переместился так, чтобы снова надёжно оседлать колени Шерлока. − Я не хочу перемещаться. − _Слишком рискованно_. (Что всё это может просто исчезнуть.)

− Отлично. − Шерлок снова улыбнулся и устроил бёдра Джона поудобнее на своих собственных. − Но я хочу...

Именно то, чего хотел Шерлок, стало болезненно очевидным, потому что, когда он снова поцеловал Джона, настойчивость превратилась в какую-то напряжённую нежность. Он взял лицо Джона в свои руки, большие пальцы на скулах и длинные пальцы − под подбородком, просто касаясь нежной кожи шеи. Он поцеловал его.

Он поцеловал его. С нежным нажатием губ и деликатным скольжением языка, едва-едва. По сравнению с тем, что они делали мгновение назад, всё происходило робко, почти целомудренно, но что-то в постоянном давлении кончиков пальцев и неистовстве фокуса на каждой отдельной точке контакта делало всё глубоко эротичным.

Джон застонал, его возбуждение мгновенно вернулось туда, где оно было, _ох_ , он _хотел_ − но когда открыл рот, чтобы углубить поцелуй, Шерлок слегка отстранился, сохраняя эту яростную сосредоточенность, но удерживая их, не позволяя Джону подтолкнуть их к краю.

И... _Ох_ , это было восхитительно, это тонко нарисованное напряжение, эта дрожь на пороге, и Джон полностью этому поддался. Он не мог как следует открыть глаза, веки были тяжёлыми и вялыми, но это не имело значения; Шерлок целовал его. Всё, что нужно было сделать Джону − это позволить ему.

Он позволил Шерлоку целовать себя так, как ему хотелось. Положив руки на плечи Шерлока, он позволил ему получить полный доступ, позволил поворачивать и наклонять свою голову. И целовать, целовать и целовать. Всё, что хотел Шерлок.

Чего бы Шерлок ни хотел, так что, когда тот убрал руки с лица Джона и провёл ими по бёдрам, легко, вверх по бокам, по рёбрам, он послушно откинулся назад, чтобы предоставить ему больше места. А когда большие пальцы Шерлока скользнули по его соскам через рубашку, он позволил своим глазам закрыться, и шумно выдохнул, и выдох растаял в этом прикосновении.

 _Сдаться_. Мягкий и податливый, локти расставлены, чтобы Шерлок мог расстегнуть рубашку, спина выгнута, чтобы пальцы могли играть на его груди. Чего бы Шерлок ни хотел, а когда пальцы Шерлока скользнули вниз по мягкой коже его живота и ниже, и очертили контуры его твёрдого члена под брюками, он задрожал от прикосновения, но широко раздвинул бедра.

Вся ладонь Шерлока была прижата ко всей длине члена Джона. Основание его большого пальца массировало головку члена Джона, а кончики пальцев ласкали яйца. Большая рука скользнула вверх и вниз, ладонь легла на член Джона, а костяшки пальцев коснулись его самого.

Они застонали вместе, но когда Джон начал поддаваться давлению, Шерлок успокоил его, коснувшись бедра. − Тише, Джон. Я хочу... притормози. Позволь мне...

Джон сделал это, Джон позволил ему. Он позволил своим бёдрам успокоиться, он позволил своему желанию нарастать, он позволил Шерлоку прикоснуться к своему члену, поцеловать его грудь и пососать ключицу. Джон позволил всему своему телу стать расслабленным и податливым под руками Шерлока, так что, когда тот расстегнул ремень, молнию и благоговейно разобрался с пуговицами, он полностью отдался ощущениям.

Пальцы Шерлока, обхватившие его член, вызвали новую волну ощущений, и Джон лишь смутно заметил, что брюки Шерлока тоже были расстегнуты. Но через мгновение Шерлок приблизил свой член к члену Джона и нежно сжал, и из его лёгких вырвался воздух.

Не было никаких слов. Шерлок держал их твёрдые члены вместе, обхватив одной рукой с длинными пальцами, а Джон просто держался, переполненный нежностью каждого прикосновения.

Его губы тоже был мягкими. Нежные и безжалостные, уверенные, обдуманные поцелуи вдоль плеч Джона, вверх по шее, под ухом, вниз по груди. Джон наклонился и потянулся, выгнулся дугой и прижался, подставляя свою кожу губам Шерлока, где бы тот ни блуждал.

Всё это время рука Шерлока гладила и сжимала его, размеренно и ритмично, принося ощущение, но не стремясь к завершению. Он старательно отказывался наращивать скорость, и Джон больше не пытался её увеличить. Вместо этого он принимал каждое медленное сжатие Шерлока как своего рода подарок, позволяя своему телу принять тихий, неумолимый цвет удовольствия.

До тех пор, пока внезапно они не оказались там, _вместе_ , медленное движение набирало силу, казалось, всё сразу...

_− О Боже, Шерлок, я..._

_− Джон. Джон. О..._

Джон, наконец-то обретя волю, обхватил лицо Шерлока обеими руками, и они прижались губами друг к другу, вдыхая вздохи и стоны друг друга.

После этого Джон рухнул на плечо Шерлока и долго, тяжело и учащённо дыша, дышал гораздо дольше, чем следовало бы, чтобы его сердцебиение прекратилось.

Даже после того, как его дыхание выровнялось, Джону потребовалось много времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Это было прекрасно, лежать на плече Шерлока, и если он будет сидеть очень, очень тихо, возможно, этот момент никогда не закончится, и ему не придётся смотреть Шерлоку в глаза и сталкиваться с последствиями всего, что он сказал, и что они сделали. Теперь, когда сияние оргазма угасло, он почувствовал укол унижения и немалую долю страха.

_Неужели ты такой трус, Ватсон, после всего этого?_

Его сомнения ослабли и усилились, когда он почувствовал тёплую широкую руку Шерлока, нежно поглаживающую его спину, и его нежные губы, прижимающиеся поцелуями к виску.

А потом его голос. − Ты этого хотел?

− М-м-м... − Джон издал звук, который, как он надеялся, нашёл баланс между весьма утвердительным и вовсе не нуждающимся. _Тебе придётся придумать что-нибудь получше, Ватсон. Ты только что кончил, сидя у него на коленях, ты можешь, чёрт возьми, заявить об этом_. Он глубоко вздохнул, всё ещё прижимаясь лицом к шее Шерлока. − Да. Да. Слушай, я знаю... Я прошу многого, я знаю. Слишком много, чтобы вывалить на тебя за раз. Просто... что мы будем делать дальше... всё будет как ты захочешь, ладно?

Шерлок долго молчал. Когда он наконец-то заговорил, поверх склонённой головы Джона, его тон был красноречив, а слова ошеломляли.

− Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Я хочу этого, и ещё больше этого, и всё остальное, что ты захочешь мне дать. Я знаю − ты сказал − ты не хотел мне говорить, но я хочу... − Шерлок сжал губы и двинулся вперёд. − Я тоже люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы ты повторил это ещё раз. Когда-нибудь. Я хочу, чтобы ты _захотел_ сказать это в следующий раз.

Сила радости, растущей в груди Джона, подняла его голову прежде, чем он успел подумать, чтобы остановить её. Он − наконец-то − даже не принуждая себя, встретился взглядом с Шерлоком.

Он _вытаращил глаза_. Четыре или пять секунд он смотрел на Шерлока широко раскрытыми глазами и с отвисшей челюстью. Затем воздух снова хлынул в его лёгкие. − Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя. Я... я действительно хотел это сказать. Мне всегда хотелось это сказать. Я бы выбрал момент получше, вот и всё. Я люблю тебя.

Улыбка Шерлока была робкой, но сияющей. − Момент, который ты выбрал, был идеальным, − сказал он. А потом он сказал: − Джон, − и поцеловал его.

В конце концов им удалось встать со стула и натянуть брюки, прежде чем они в них запутались, и спотыкаясь о конечности, которые слишком долго удерживались в непривычных позициях, нашли все места, куда попала сперма, чтобы потом, однажды собравшись поесть, не обнаружить там не совсем приятный сувенир.

Добравшись до спальни, они сбросили наспех застёгнутую одежду и упали на кровать. Они лежали рядом, обмениваясь нежными поцелуями и неспешными ласками, пока мягкость и сладость не стали чем-то более горячим, чем Джон ожидал (по крайней мере, от себя), но затем его возраст, с одной стороны, уравновесился тем, как отчаянно он этого хотел, и тем (поразительно, поразительно), что Шерлок тоже _хотел_ его.

И только много-много позже они смогли просто лежать рядом, улыбаться и, наконец-то, разговаривать. Настойчивость исчезла, как и запинающаяся речь и застенчивость. На важные вопросы уже были даны ответы.

− Только не говори мне, что это была случайность. − Джон провёл пальцем по заостренной лопатке, когда Шерлок растянулся у него на груди.

− А разве нет? − голос Шерлока был ленивым и всё ещё глубоким от удовлетворения.

− Ты... Ты вёл меня по кругу, со всеми твоими _«я хочу»_ , каждый раз, когда я оборачивался, это было _Джон, я хочу_... и я уже наполовину вставал со стула, а потом ты заканчивал фразу, и это было что-то глупое.

− Я никогда не бываю глупым.

− Иногда ты ведёшь себя глупо. Но я имею в виду, что это всегда было _«Подержи эту пробирку»_ и никогда не было _«Подержи мой пенис»_.

Шерлок поднял голову и посмотрел на Джона. − Кто бы такое сказал?

− Никто. − Джон усмехнулся, увидев выражение лица Шерлока. − Но я всё время думал, что ты это сделаешь. Ты... что? Проверял почву, что ли?

− Нет, Джон. − Шерлок устроил голову на груди Джона, поцеловав его там перед этим. − Я просто _струсил_. Я рад, что ты наконец-то это сказал.

− Это заняло у меня достаточно много времени. − Джон запустил руку в волосы Шерлока, поглаживая кончики его шелковистых кудрей пальцами.

− Да, − миролюбиво согласился Шерлок. − Но в конце концов мы оба получили то, что хотели.


End file.
